


Our Happy Ending

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Emily and Patrick are married and they finally get their happy ending.





	Our Happy Ending

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Our Happy Ending  
Characters: Patrick and Emily  
Pairing: Patrick/Emily  
Rating/Warnings: NC-17. AU, Het, OOC, Mature Themes.  
Summary: Emily and Patrick are married and they finally get their happy ending.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own anything except this story.  
Author’s Note: Thanks to my beta Judy for all her help.

*Our Happy Ending*

“We finally get our happy ending,” Emily Drake said as she and her husband walked into the house that they lived in. The two of them had just finished moving their things into the house that morning and both of them were happy but tired. Emily and Patrick had been married for a year and loved every moment of it.

Although Patrick had had some fears and doubts about getting married, the two of them worked through everything and in the end, the wedding had been beautiful. All of their friends and family had shown up. Even Lucky’s father Luke had stopped running from the law long enough to attend their wedding.

Now, a year later, everything was running smoothly. They had moved into their dream house and were ready to start a family, even though Patrick still had some of his fears. He was afraid of being a bad father and Emily knew it. However, she constantly assured her husband that he was going to make a great father when they were ready to have children.

Before they had gotten married, Emily and Patrick had been dating for five years before deciding to take the plunge. Emily loved Lucky’s siblings Lulu and Nikolas and she wished Patrick had had siblings. Lulu was like the younger sister she never had and in a way, Nikolas was the brother she wished Jason would be.

Even though Emily loved her brother Jason, she sometimes wished that he wasn’t involved in the mob. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and smiled at her husband who laughed and then took a seat in a chair. “Lost in daydreams of what you want to do to me already, Mrs. Drake?” Patrick teased and his wife rolled her eyes.

Emily took a seat on their couch and got comfortable. She and Patrick needed to talk about what they were going to do tomorrow. Both of them had taken the day off work so that they could move their belongings into the new house and they had finished a day ahead of schedule.

Pushing her hair out of her eyes Emily said, “What are we going to do tomorrow? We both have the day off, since we aren’t needed to go to work until the day after tomorrow and since we finished setting the house up sooner than we thought it would be.” Patrick got up and joined his wife on the couch.

He pulled Emily into a kiss that lasted several minutes as neither of them wanted to pull away and end it. When Patrick finally did pull away though, he said, “How about we get started baby-making?” As he said that, Patrick picked Emily up and brought her upstairs to their bedroom, setting her down gently in their bed.

He began to slowly remove his wife’s clothes. Emily shivered at the love and desire that she saw in her husband’s eyes as he undressed her. She couldn’t wait to feel his mouth on her skin and him inside of her. When Patrick finished undressing Emily, it was her turn to undress him.

She slowly unzipped his jeans, smiling as she realized that he was going commando. After pushing his jeans to the floor, Emily slid back up her husband’s body and then removed his shirt. She stared at his chest for a moment and then before she knew what was happening, Patrick was kissing and sucking on her neck.

Before long, both of them were in bed making love. Their clothes lay in a heap on the floor, neither one of them worried about the mess for the time being. All that mattered to Emily and Patrick at the moment was the feelings they were giving each other. Before long both of them reached completion and they lay next to each other, spent.

After getting their strength back once more, the two of them decided to get up and take a shower together which led to a little groping before they took a real shower and got dressed once more. A little while they walked back downstairs and when they were seated on the couch, Patrick and Emily decided to watch a hospital drama.

Even though they both got enough drama at work, they decided to see if the creators of the show knew what they were doing, or if the show was just about relationships. After sitting through thirty minutes of the show, just like they expected it to be, the show turned out to be mainly about the characters’ relationships.

In real life though, it was more important to focus on what went on at the hospital instead of who everyone was sleeping with. Patrick turned the TV off and he turned to face his wife. “I love you, Emily,” He said softly, seriously.

Emily kissed Patrick. “I love you too,” She told her husband. A moment later Emily sighed and brought up the main topic they had avoided talking about lately. “Patrick, we need to talk and you know what about.”

Patrick looked at his wife and when he saw that she was serious, he knew that if they didn’t talk about this now, he would never hear the end of it. “Okay, Em. Let’s talk about it. You know how I feel about kids and you know how I grew up. I’m not exactly perfect father material. As a matter of fact, I’m probably just the opposite of it.”

Emily shook her head in disagreement and decided to try something. “Patrick, do you love me? Do you help me? Do you take care of me and worry about me?”

Patrick nodded at his wife’s questions. “Of course I do. You’re my wife and I’d never want anything to happen to you.”

It was Emily’s turn to nod this time. “Exactly. You love me, you help me, and you take care of me and worry about me. That’s what you need to do for a child.” Patrick remained silent for several few minutes as he thought about everything that his wife was saying.

A little while later he nodded, since what Emily had said was true. “Okay Emily, okay. While I still feel like I’m not going to be a very good father, I know for a fact that you’re going to be a wonderful mother, so yes. I’d love for us to have a baby together.”

Emily smiled and then said, “Good. The only thing I ask is that we give it another year, though. I want us to be sure that we can handle our marriage, lives, jobs, friends, and a baby. I don’t want to get pregnant and then have us end up getting a divorce for some reason. It’s not something that I want either of us to have to go through.”

Patrick nodded. “I agree and even though I’m scared of being a father, I also can’t wait until we do have a baby. I can’t wait to see you holding our son or our daughter in your arms. Hell, I can’t wait to hold them myself.”

Emily smiled and then she hugged her husband. “You’re so good to me. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Patrick laughed then he said, “That’s my line, Mrs. Drake.”

Emily shrugged and then she turned serious and said, “Sometimes I wake up wondering if all of this is just a dream. I mean our life together is so wonderful that I feel like I’m in some fairytale and when I wake up it’ll all be gone.”

Patrick pulled Emily into his arms once more and hugged her. “I’ll never let that happen. I love you too much to let you go and even if we did lose everything, as long as we’re together that’s all that matters.”

Emily knew that she’d never love her husband as much as she did in that moment. Patrick was everything she had always wanted in a man. He was kind and giving. He was smart and talented. Patrick was her dream man and she had managed to snag him. How many other women could say the same thing?

As she looked into her husband’s eyes, Emily knew that she never wanted to lose Patrick and would do everything in her power to make sure that nothing ever broke up their marriage. The very thought of losing Patrick in any way, shape, or form terrified her and so she just decided not to think about it.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Emily couldn’t help but stare at her husband who was looking at her concerned. “Emily? I’ve been calling your name for the past few minutes. Are you okay?”

Emily nodded and then said, “I’m fine, Patrick. Actually, I’m perfect. I have you as my husband and a great job that I love, as well as my family and a baby to come when we decide. That’s all I’ll ever need.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, Judy, for all her help, and thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
